You Only Hurt the Ones You Love
by xPockyNoMikox
Summary: Raenef IV's thoughts about Eclipse's betrayal and his memories of a promise Eclipse made him 150 years ago. Raenef IVxEclipse, EclipsexRaenef V


DISCLAIMER: I am not almighty Kara-sama, nor the master Lee Yun Hee. Therefore, I don't own any of the bishies in my story. *sniff sniff*

****

You Only Hurt the Ones You Love

__

Just when I feel like I'm losing you,  
I hear those voices call.  
They say it's better to have loved and lost  
than never to have loved at all…

"The master I serve… is you. I exist only for you. I pledged my life. I necessary, I will give it. _I trust you._"

_I trust you._

Laughable, the irony life throws at you. You said those same words to me not so long ago. A hundred fifty years is a mere heartbeat for a demon like you, and yet you have changed so in that short span of time. Do you remember those words, Eclipse? Do you remember the night you whispered them to me, the night you swore you would wait an eternity for me? I do. As I stand here, watching you silently take your place at the side of my son against me, I hear those words echo in my mind, and I remember.

^~^~^~^~^

Your arms tightened around me, strong and warm, as if that very motion could anchor my spirit more firmly to this world. I smiled, though it was faint; my strength was fading with each second. The incantation I had laid upon myself was nearing its fulfillment. I had precious little time left.

"Eclipse," I murmured. You pulled back slightly to meet my gaze, but your arms around me did not loosen. Reaching one hand up to brush a stray strand of hair away from your eyes, I silently drank in your features. Your elegant brows were knitted in distress, your piercing violet eyes shadowed by grief. Your lips were parted slightly, a tantalizing invitation, and I leaned forward to kiss them. I buried the thought that my incantation would fail, that this would be our last kiss, and let myself drown in your touch.

"Master Raenef."

Sighing, I opened my eyes, though even that small movement was an effort. The pain in your eyes washed away any pleasure lingering from your touch. I reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from your face and winced at the effort. "Don't." I drew a ragged breath, leaning closer to your warmth. My strength was bleeding away quickly, dragging my spirit with it. I fought with all my strength to hold onto life for as long as I was able. "The curse… Insolent creatures." I managed a smirk. "I told you… to adapt yourself to time."

Your loosely bound hair spilled over your shoulders as you nodded, brushing against my bare arm. I closed my eyes again, savoring the feel of it. Chilly night air drifted in through the open window, rustling the curtains and teasing your hair into an even more haphazard position. Death rode on that breeze, but I couldn't let it claim me yet. I couldn't relinquish my hold on this life until that grief was gone from your eyes.

Though I had summoned it myself two days ago, the knowledge that death was hovering nearby sent my heart racing in fear. You helped me as I struggled to sit up, though your hold on my waist never relaxed. I leaned forward once more, desperate for one last kiss.

"This isn't the end," I rasped breathlessly after we'd separated, struggling against the force straining to tear me from this world. The last of my energy had seeped away, and darkness was beginning to cloud the edges of my vision. "The curse… can't hold me forever. Wait for me…"

You nodded, your eyes as haunted as my soul. It seemed I hadn't been able to erase the pain from your features. "I will," you whispered. "I swear it. I trust you."

I smiled, and this time, when Death wrapped its icy fingers around me, I didn't fight it. "Then, I have no regrets."

^~^~^~^~^

The dust from your attack clears, and your eyes widen as you realize that I am unharmed. Frustration glimmers within them, and anger. There is no concern, no relief that I am alive. To you, I am merely an obstacle standing between you… and the one you love.

The depth of your betrayal washes over me, drowning out the voice of hope that still whispers within me. I give myself over to my despair, letting its power surge through me even as my son claws at my magic from within. 

I know this is a battle that I cannot win; after everything you've done, I'm not sure I want to. I cannot surrender though, for the fury that races through my veins still burns white hot. For a moment, our eyes meet, and I see a glimpse of the Eclipse I once knew. But he vanishes instantly, replaced by a stranger. You glance sideways at my son, who has nearly isolated my powers within himself. Your eyes soften, as they once did when they turned on me.

My vision blurs, and I brace myself for my son's next magical attack. But none comes. A single drop of water makes its way down my cheek to fall and shatter on the ground. _Tears?_ My anger drains away, leaving only a sick hopelessness in my chest. I want to collapse, to mourn, but my body is unable to move. I know, no matter what happens, my second chance at life is gone.

"If I should die like this, Eclipse, I want you to know… I will never forgive you for betraying my trust." 

Meruhesae once told me that the greatest gift a servant can give his master is his trust.

No, Eclipse, I don't believe you remember.

~owari~

A/N: Well…? What did you think of it? It's my first Demon Diary fic, so please be nice… in your_ **review**_. Yeah, ya know, that little button down there that says 'submit review'? That's what it's for!


End file.
